Star Wars: The Dark Legacy
by Darth-Lucius
Summary: 3000 years before Epesode 4, follow Jedi Knight Arron Mors as he fights the evil Sith empire. But will his actions help the Republic win the war, or will they send the galaxy into eternal darkness? Please Read and Reply.
1. Prolouge

_ Thousands of years before the Galactic Alliance destroyed the Death Star above Yavin, there was war. Sith and Republic forces struggled to control the known galaxy. Countless died on both sides and the Sith nearly won except for a Jedi Knight by the name of Revan who discovered the secret to their power and destroyed it along with the evil Darth Malak. But this is not his story…_

_ Many years later three new Sith Lords rose up and challenged the Republic. Without Revan to protect them, the Jedi were all but destroyed and the Republic almost collapsed if it weren't for the bravery of one Jedi Exile who destroyed the Sith Lords and restored the broken Jedi Order. But this is not her story…_

_ No, this story belongs to someone much different indeed. A millennia later the Republic was flourishing. War was a distant memory and peace thrived, Light conquering the Darkness. But the darkness was not beaten. Unaware to the Jedi, a new threat is about to emerge, a threat that will change the face of the galaxy forever. A threat that was so dangerous and evil that it was locked away forever; removed from history by the Jedi._

_ This is that story._

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR**

**WARS**

**THE DARK LEGACY**

**ACT: I**

**Birth**


	2. The Colony

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: I **The Colony**

_Republic Drop ship en-route to Endor._

Private Jamon Kith was sweating in his boots. It was his first mission so some nervousness was to be expected, but to Endor? Jamon knew something didn't feel right and he always trusted his gut. A distress call had come from one of the scouting patrols on the outer rim. While on a routine survey of the system, the patrol had found a small colony of people living on Endor. After about a month of study, the survey team reported increased aggression from the colonists. Fights erupted without warning. Just a week ago, a call came reporting rioting in the colony. Emergency assistance was asked for, but the transmission was cut mid-call. Now the Republic was sending troops to recover the survey team.

"Alright troops," Commander Dela called, "We will be dropping in at the edge of the colony. Our objective is to find the survey team. We go in; we bring them out, copy?"

"Yes Sir," the troops replied in unison.

Jamon gulped.

Sergeant Kil spoke next to him. "I was nervous my first mission, too. Don't worry. This is a routine operation; done it hundreds of times before, hardly ever a casualty."

Jamon wasn't comforted.

The landing lights came on. Slowly, the ship landed in a clearing next to some simple structures. The landing ramp lowered and out filed the Republic troops, Jamon among the last. Together, the troops entered the outskirts of the colony. What Jamon saw made him wish he had become a freighter pilot. Bodies lined the streets. Kneeling down, Jamon examined one of the corpses. It was the body of a man in his mid-thirties. His blood stained shirt revealed multiple stab wounds. Jamon also noticed a trickle of blood that ran down the man's face where he had received a blow to the head. The man's unfocused eyes stared wildly into the sky. Jamon brushed his gloved hand across the body's face, closing the man's eyes. It wasn't much but it was the most Jamon could do. The Private rose to his feet and followed his troop into the village.

As the Republic officers neared the center of the colony the number of bodies rose. Some were killed by blaster bolts; others were strangled by bare hands. Blood smears etched the sides of the houses. Jamon was sick with the sight of it.

They searched the houses for survivors. Jamon and Sergeant Kil entered a house to the right of the street. The door itself was hanging slightly off its hinges. A small groan permeated their surroundings as the two stepped from the dirt outside to the wood floor inside. They searched the main room for anything alive. Apart from the fireplace that sat on the opposite wall, everything in the room had been shredded. A dining set comprised of a wooden table and three chairs had been overturned and flung against the wall; their contents strewn throughout the floor. A woolen carpet was also torn to pieces and coated with a thin crust of blood.

They checked the kitchen and the refresher with similar results. Nothing inside, everything destroyed. It wasn't until the two had gone upstairs and into a small bedroom that they found something. A woman lay on the bed. Her arms were covered in bloody slashes. Kil checked her pulse. He shook his head. "She's dead."

They exited the house and proceeded to the one next door. They met the same results: Destruction and bodies. Jamon had long lost count at how many lay dead. As they exited the fifth house Sergeant Kil asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What in the hell happened here?"

Destruction was seen everywhere. Doors were torn off their hinges, livestock were slathered; entire houses were off their foundations. As the Republic officers began to finish their search and gathered in the square, a loud cry came from one of the nearby houses. Through the open door ran a half-naked man, screaming at the top of his lungs and holding a long knife. His face and hands were bloody and his eyes a wild, crazed look to them. He pounced on a nearby soldier, stabbing him in the chest. The soldier fell and the wild man moved to the next soldier. He was quickly cut down by blaster fire. Commander Dela arrived on the scene moments later.

"What the kriff happened!"

"A wild man appeared out of nowhere, Sir" one soldier replied, "Stabbed Amon, we had to shoot."

Commander Dela examined the fallen soldier. He checked the soldiers pulse. He was dead.

"Kriff," he swore.

A second soldier appeared, "Sir, we found something."

He handed the Commander a small, leather bound book, "It looks like a journal from one of the survey team."

Commander Dela briefly flipped through the book. Then he placed it in his pocket. "Ok men, I want a three kilometer perimeter around the colony. I what to know want happened to these people and I wanted to know five minutes ago. Move out!"

Private Jamon and Sergeant Kil cut through the underbrush outside the colony. Images of dead colonists flashed through his mind. _Mother was right:, I should have been a freighter captain._ A bush rustled to Jamon's left, making him jump. Jamon raised his blaster, nothing. _It's just the wind,_ he thought, and moved on. For an hour the two trudged through the underbrush. Suddenly, Jamon stopped.

"What is it?" Kil asked.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Nothing feels right in this jungle."

"It's not that," said Jamon, "There's something here…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hold on a second."

Jamon wandered off to his left, drawn by an unknown force. Something was calling to him, and he had to answer. A few minutes later he came upon an old, rotting log. Jamon noticed that a small hole had been recently cut into the wood. Jamon peered into the hole. What he saw made him gasp.

"SERGEANT KIL!"

Kil came crashing through the underbrush, his blaster raised.

"What's wrong?"

"Get the Commander. I found something he's going to want to see."


	3. The Boy

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: II **The Boy**

_Jedi__ Temple__: Coruscant 3006 B.B.Y_

Many Jedi say that the best spot for meditation within the Jedi Temple is the Room of One-Thousand Fountains. _"It is there,"_ some say_, "that not only can you feel the Force, but you can see it, taste it, even touch it."_ But Jedi Knight Kerrin wasn't here for meditation. Today he was waiting. He wore brown robes used by the Jedi Order and a pair of brown boots. His Brown hair was cut short. It was only a few months ago that he wore the braid of a padawan but that had been removed when he had been granted the rank of Jedi Knight. He sat, cross-legged, on a meditation cushion with his hands in his lap. As he sat, he closed his eyes and opened himself up to the Force. A world of infinite scenes opened up to him. He listened to the trickle of water echo throughout the room. A sense of utmost peace fell upon Kerrin. A small sigh escaped from his lips. Then a ripple in the force passed through the room. Someone else was also was here with Kerrin.

"It's good to see you, Dela," Kerrin said without looking up.

A small chuckle came from behind him. "After all these years, I still haven't gotten used to that."

Kerrin breathed in slowly, "I received your message that you wanted to speak to me after the Endor mission. What can I do, my old friend?"

"Well, first you can take this off my hands," said the Commander.

Kerrin opened his eyes, stood, and faced the commander. He wore the Red and Gold uniform issued by the Republic navy and Kerrin could see the rank and insignia of a Commander on his chest. But what Dela held in his hands caught Kerrin's interest the most. Cradled in the Commander's hands lay a sleeping baby boy no more than a few months old. Though surprised, Kerrin didn't show it in his features. He took the baby from Dela.

"Where did you find him?"

"Endor," the commander said simply. "One of my Privates found him hidden in an old log."

"I wasn't aware that there was a colony on Endor."

"Neither was I," said Dela, "until about two weeks ago. We received a distress call from a survey team scouting the outer rim for planets ready to be colonized. The team had already found a colony located on the forest-moon Endor. They discovered that the colony was the remains of a Republic transport ship on its way to Tatooine after the Jedi Civil War. The ship was attacked and driven off course. While trying to escape, the ship crashed on Endor."

"What of his family?" Kerrin asked.

Dela sighed, "That's why I'm here. When my team arrived on Endor we found the colony destroyed, bodies filled the streets. All dead. Some were even torn to pieces…" Dela faltered, "All except one… I lost a man."

"I'm sorry," said Kerrin

Commander Dela regained himself and continued, "One of my men found this however."

Dela reached into his pockets and pulled out a small, leather bound book. Kerrin placed the small boy on meditation cushion he was sitting on and took the book.

"It's a journal from one of the researchers," Dela explained as Kerrin flipped through the book's text. "Although some of the pages were torn out, most of it is readable. It gives us a clue to what happened."

Commander Dela and Kerrin sat on a nearby bench with Kerrin keeping an eye on the small boy a few feet away.

"According to that Journal," started Dela, "About four months ago this boy was born into the colony. It said that a child hasn't been born into the colony in years so a celebration was commenced in the baby's honor. About a month later, strange things started happening in the colony."

"Strange?" Kerrin asked, still flipping through the journal. "How strange?"

"Objects began to be found in odd places, animals began to cry and whimper without cause, locked doors were found opened without a key. The natives said that it was the work of an evil spirit, but nothing really happened until about four weeks ago."

Dela paused, then continued, "A woman found the boy, floating."

A look of surprise etched itself on Kerrin's face. He looked up. "Floating?" he asked.

Dela nodded, "The boy's nurse found him… floating in a room. Around him a number of objects floated as well."

Kerrin nodded. It sounded like a form of meditation used by the Jedi Knights. It was not uncommon for the force to touch objects in the room where a Jedi mediated, but for such an accordance to happen to a young boy. That was unheard of.

Dela continued, "One of the objects floating was a blaster. The woman screamed and startled the boy. The blaster discharged and hit the woman in the arm. When the other colonists heard what happened they clamed that the boy was possessed by an evil spirit and should be destroyed at once."

"Many other colonists tried to protect the child and a riot ensued. That's when we received the distress call. What must have happened was the mother must have fled the colony and hid the baby in the log. When we arrived a week later, everyone was dead."

Kerrin stood and walked toward the small child lying on the mat. "You want the Order to raise him?" he asked.

Dela stood, "Although I have never seen this Force, I do believe it exists. That's the only explanation for what happened and how the boy survived a week alone in the forest without food or water."

Kerrin looked at the baby. The boy opened his eyes to reveal a sea of bright blue.

"I will take him before the Council."

"That's all I ask," said Commander Dela


	4. Before The Council

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: III **Before the Council**

_Coruscant: Jedi Temple 3006 B.B.Y_

"Strong in the Force, this boy is."

Kerrin stood in the council chambers, before him sat nine members of the counsel. True to his word, he arranged a meeting with the Jedi High Council.

One of the masters, Gann was his name, spoke. "This boy, what is his name?" His skin had a dark tone to it and he wore a distinguished mustache on his face. He wore brown robes used by the Jedi Knights along with a pair of black boots.

Kerrin thought back to when he spoke to Commander Dala.

* * *

"What is his name?" Kerrin asked.

"From what we could gather from the Journal," said Dela "One name appears continuously… Arron. And when we counted the bodies we noted one missing… one Sasha Mors.

* * *

"His name is Arron Mors," Kerrin replied.

Master Derik shifted in his chair. Kerrin didn't know what species the master was; or his home world. He suspected that it was a closely guarded secret, due to the fact that his species was strong in the force and that they lived for almost nine-hundred years. Though the Jedi looked like a little green imp, Kerrin knew looks could be deceiving. Derik was short and his skin had a pale green tone to it. Kerrin knew that Derik had to be hundreds of years old by the few white hairs on his head any by the somewhat large quantity of white ear hair. Kerrin suspected that this was a sign of status among Master Derik's species, but he couldn't prove it.

"Train to be a Jedi, you wish for him?"

"Yes, Master."

Master Dorm spoke, "I do not like the circumstances on which the boy was found… I sense a shadow." With the exception of Master Derik, Dorm was one of the eldest members of the Jedi Counsel. A number of wrinkles and creases crisscrossed his once handsome face. His hair was mostly gray but you could still find traces of the brown it once was. He too wore Jedi robes.

Master Derik closed his eyes. "Impossible to see the future; too cloudy, it is."

Kerrin spoke, "He is only an infant. It is impossible to know what might happen to him. You yourself, Master Derik, said that the future always changes. This boy is powerful in the Force, everyone can sense that. To deny him the chance to understand his abilities in a positive environment would be a crime. Without us, he could discover his abilities and use them for selfish gain."

Master Gann spoke, "I agree with Jedi Kerrin. He must be taught by the correct people, and not by someone who can corrupt him. He must be trained by the Order."

A sigh escaped from Master Dorm, "If you believe him to be of such potential, Jedi Kerrin, then I believe you should train him."

"Me?" Kerrin was in shock. "You want me to raise him?!"

"Raise him," Master Derik wheezed, "No, train him as a Jedi you will."

"The Order will raise the boy," Master Gann continued, "but when he comes of age, you will take him as your padawan."

Kerrin didn't know what to say. What could he say? He said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, Masters."


	5. Interlude

Act: I **Birth**

Interlude

And so Arron Mors was raised in the Jedi Temple. As Kerrin stated, he showed a remarkable bond to the Force. By the age of five he had passed those at seven. And at six he had passes the younglings at ten.

"He is remarkable," Kerrin commented to Master Derik. "The Order hasn't had such a remarkable student since Revan. Even the Jedi Exile herself didn't have such capabilities."

"Worries me, this does. Over confident in his abilities, he may become."

"You need not worry Master. I will be sure to keep him in line."

Many of the other students found out about Arron's parentage and began to shun him when their masters weren't looking. One of the few that didn't was a boy named Seth. He was brought to the order as an infant and was in training to become a Jedi just like Arron. He too showed a remarkable affinity to the force. He also had the unhealthy knack for getting into trouble and cause mischief where ever he went. He was about a year older that Arron and the two became fast friends. They were inseparable. Wherever one went, the other would follow… although Seth mostly got Arron into trouble, and Arron would bail Seth out. Life was normal at the temple until one night that changed Arron's life forever.


	6. Seth

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: IV **Seth**

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant 2998 B.B.Y_

"Arron! Arron wake up!"

Arron Mors was having a wonderful dream. He was a Jedi with a lightsaber. He was saving the galaxy.

"Arron, wake up!"

Arron rolled in his bed and stuffed his ears under his pillow.

"Come on Arron, get up!"

Arron slowly opened an eye. Before him stood Seth, all dressed in his Padawan robes. He had blond hair and freckles all across his face. He also saw Seth's padawan braid dangle behind his ear. Arron glanced out the window. It was dark.

"It's still night out," Arron whined. "Go to bed."

"Come on Arron, there is no one in the Temple. Let's explore."

Arron opened his eyes. "What do you mean 'no one in the Temple.'?"

"There's no one out there," Seth replied, "Everyone's gone."

With that, Seth leapt up and raced from the room. Arron sighed and got out of bed. He knew where this was headed. Seth was going to get into trouble, again. And it was his job to get him out, again. Arron grabbed his robes, put on his boots, and made for the door. Seth was waiting for him outside.

"Come on!" he said and ran off.

Together they wandered through the Temple. Wherever they went, they found no trace of people. Everything was dark and a slight shadow appeared over everything. Arron noticed that when he walked, his boots didn't echo throughout the halls.

"I don't like this," Arron said.

Seth wasn't paying attention. "Look, there's the front entrance," and he raced off again. Arron followed suit.

The outside air was cold and crisp. Arron thought that it was too dark out. To make matters even stranger, no one was seen outside. Not a single vehicle soared overhead. Only a few lights emitted a faint glow through a dense fog. Arron was about to say to Seth that they should go back but, yet again, Seth was racing off.

Together, they wandered through the streets and roads. Arron saw no one outside. No lights on inside. "I don't like this Seth, let's go back."

"What's wrong?"

"Galactic City is the busiest city in the galaxy, then how come there is no one outside."

For the first time, Seth's face fell. "Maybe they're all asleep?" he said nervously.

Arron gave Seth a look. Seth knew that look. It was the "Yeah, and Hutts can fly" look.

"Just a little while longer... look! There's an elevator! Let's see where it goes."

Arron grudgingly followed.

"Where do you think this goes?"

Arron stared at the elevator. "I don't know." He thought for a moment. "The city is built in three levels. We're in the upper city, below us is the lower city, and underneath that is the Undercity. So, this probably goes to the lower city."

"Well, let's go!"

Before Arron could say another word he was pulled into the elevator and down they went.

The elevator cage opened to a wild scene. Junk piles lined the streets. Crashed speeders and scrapped droids filled the alleys, creating a maze of paths throughout the streets. It was dark and gloomy and it stank something foul. Arron was worried. "I think we should go, Seth."

"Just a look around; what's the harm in that?" And so, once again, Seth led Arron off into the unknown.

Seth rummaged through a pile of old droids. Every once in a while he would examine a piece of scrap and pocket it in his robes. Arron was busy worrying about what would happen if they were caught. He kicked a piece of scrap with his foot. It bounced off a container and tumbled back. Arron picked it up. It looked like a lightsaber emitter fixture. He pocketed it and wiped his now dirty hands on his robes. Suddenly Arron turned. He heard something, something that made his skin crawl.

"Did you head that?"

Seth looked up. "Hear what?"

"I heard something… someone… calling my name."

"What?"

"Listen!"

Together they listened for whatever Arron heard; nothing.

"I don't hear anything," commented Seth.

"I swear I heard something."

At that moment he heard it again, like a ghost on the wind.

_…Arron…_

Seth froze. "I heard it."

"What do you think it is?"

"Maybe… just the wind."

"Seth."

"Yeah?"

"There is no wind."

It was at that moment they decided to return back to the temple. They spun around and saw a large man standing in the shadows. His face was hooded and cloaked. He drew something from his belt. With a 'snap-hiss' a lightsaber ignited in his hands revealing a long red blade.

Arron did the only thing he could think of doing. He ran.


	7. Dark Side Child

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: V **Dark Side Child**

_Jedi Temple Coruscant 2998 B.B.Y_

Kerrin awoke with a jolt. Something was wrong, very wrong. He reached out with the Force and searched the temple. Something was missing, he knew it, but he couldn't figure out what. Then it hit him.

"Arron!"

Kerrin leapt out of bed. Grabbing his robes, he raced out the door.

* * *

Arron and Seth ran. They raced around piles of junk, not looking whether or not they were being followed. They came to a fork in the path.

"I'll go this way," breathed Seth, pointing at the right path. "You go that way." He pointed at the left path.

Arron nodded and rushed down the left pathway.

* * *

Kerrin found Master Gann in the Room of One-Thousand Fountains, meditating.

"Master Gann! Something's wrong!"

Gann opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Arron and Seth, they're gone."

A worried look appeared on Gann's face. "Gone?"

"I can't find them in the temple, I sense that they're in danger."

Gann nodded and followed Kerrin out of the room.

* * *

Arron ran until he was out of breath. He came to a dead end. He saw another pathway a while back. He turned to backtrack, but found his way blocked by the man with the red lightsaber.

* * *

Kerrin and Gann raced to the temple entrance. They found a single Sentinel on duty.

"Did any younglings come by here!?" demanded Kerrin.

"No," replied the confused sentinel.

Kerrin swore. He pointed at three other Jedi Sentinels. "You three! Come with us."

* * *

Arron backed away. Fear filled his heart. He stumbled and fell. The man raised his saber.

* * *

Kerrin, Gann, and the three sentinels reached the elevator to the lower city. Kerrin knew Arron had come this way. He could feel it in the force. Kerrin pressed the button on the elevator. Nothing. He swore. Turning around, he saw a speeder parked close by.

"Keep trying the elevator," he ordered the sentinels while he dashed off to the speeder, Gann close behind.

Kerrin leapt into the driver's seat. He fumbled with the ignition. Nothing. Kerrin swore loudly.

"Let me," Gann said.

Gann placed his hand on the dashboard. A small spark of electricity jumped from his finger into the dash. Suddenly, it roared into life. Kerrin pushed the throttle wide and the speeder took off.

_I'm coming Arron, Kerrin thought, I'm coming. _

* * *

Arron raised his arm to fight off the incoming blow. It didn't come. The man stopped and turned. Arron looked to see what the man was looking at. It was a boy, or Arron thought it was a boy. He was about Arron's height, but his features were obscured by shadows. The figure spoke, but it sounded like a strange rasping. The man replied in with the same rasping. Then the little figure spoke in basic.

_"I can't let you do that."_

The voice sounded like a boy's, but it was cold, and cruel. The man started toward the boy, but stopped. He was straining against something. Arron looked and saw that the boy's arm was raised, palm facing outward. Then he swung his arm. The man flew off his feet and slammed against a wall. The boy raised his hand and the man rose slightly in the air. The boy then slammed the man into the ground. Arron heard something snap. Again and again the boy raised and lowered his arm, and again and again the man slammed against the ground; each time something else cracked and snapped. Blood poured from the man's mouth and nose. The boy raised his hand and clenched his fist. The man's neck snapped and fell limp. Horror filled Arron as he watched the scene.

Arron glanced at the body of the dead man. Blood continued to pour from its nose. He glanced back at the boy. For a long while the two looked at each other. The boy's face looked familiar. He was just about to say, "thank you" when he heard a noise.

"ARRON!"

It was Seth and he sounded in trouble. Arron glanced toward the direction of the noise and then turned back. The boy was gone.


	8. The Fall

Act: I **Birth**

Chapter: IV **The Fall**

_Coruscant: Lower-City 2998 B.B.Y_

Arron raced to find Seth. He reached out with the Force; searching for his friend. He knew Seth was in danger. Arron pumped his legs as fast as he could make them go. He knew it wasn't enough. He knew he wouldn't make it in time. Arron opened himself to the force and let it flow through him. His speed increased as he dashed back down the path.

He raced around the fork where they split. "I'm coming Seth!" he called into the darkness. He reached out with the Force. He was closer. Almost there. Almost there.

The path opened to a clearing. Just ahead of Arron was a drop off where the road suddenly ended. "SETH!" Arron called.

"ARRON!"

Arron scampered to the edge and looked down. Seth hung about a meter down from a pipe sticking from cliff. Arron dropped to his chest, reaching for Seth's hand.

"I can't reach."

Arron stretched his arm, straining to catch Seth's hand.

"Grab my hand."

Seth tried to shift his hand upward, but quickly clung back to the pipe. "I can't."

A groaning noise came from the pipe. It started to bend.

"Don't let me fall!" cried Seth, fear escalating in his voice.

Arron groaned as he tried to reach Seth. "I need your hand."

"I can't move…" A tear flowed down Seth's cheek.

The pipe continued to groan. Slowly it started to bend. Seth slipped down to the end of the pipe. He started to cry.

Arron reached out with the Force. He willed the pipe to bend back. He gasped from the strain. Seth continued to slip.

"Don't let me fall! Don't let me fall! Don't let me fall!"

A crack appeared in the pipe.

"Arron!" Seth called.

With a cry, Arron, through the Force, pulled the pipe. It snapped.

"ARRON!"

Seth tumbled down, into darkness.

* * *

"Seth!"

No response.

"SETH!"

Still nothing.

"No."

Arron crawled back onto the ground.

"NO!"

Arron cried. He cried until he could cry no more.

* * *

"Arron!" Kerrin called into the darkness. "Arron! Seth!"

Kerrin reached out with the Force. He could feel Arron nearby.

"ARRON!"

He turned a bend. And there he was. Arron, lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing. He rushed over to the boy.

"Arron."

Arron Mors uncurled and sat up. Tear stains covered his cheeks. He sniffed.

"What happened?"

What Kerrin heard next was a jumble. He could barely make out what Arron was saying. He could discern only a couple words per sentence. The rest was jumbled with sobs and sniffing.

_Seth… exploring… Went with… snuck out… nobody… elevator… _

At that moment, Arron's eyes went wide. Kerrin could see the fear in them.

_Cloaked man… lightsaber… ran… split up… boy… dead… Seth…_

Arron broke off. "Seth… Seth… fell."

Fear flooded Kerrin, "Where?"

Arron pointed to the cliff face. Kerrin went to inspect where Arron was pointing. He looked over the cliff. His heart froze. He returned to Arron.

"Come on. Let's get you back home."

Kerrin picked up the eight-year-old boy. Together they set off for the Jedi Temple.


	9. Epilouge

Act: I **Birth**

Epilogue:

A complete investigation commenced the next day. Arron was not charged with any crime due to the fact of his young age and his willingness to return to the Temple. A search party was sent to look for both the remains of Seth and Arron's clamed dead man… neither were found. As for the appearance of an unknown boy, Kerrin kept that information to himself believing Arron to be distraught from the incident.

Arron was devastated. Depression overtook him. He spent day after day in his room, only coming out to eat. Even Kerrin, one of Arron's closest friends, couldn't comfort him.

"He will recover," said Master Gann to Kerrin about a week after the incident. "Time heals all wounds."

Gann was somewhat right. Arron did recover, slightly. Eventually he ventured out of his room but what once was the most promising student the Jedi ever trained became an emotional wreck. His grades began to fall as well as his ability to use the force. This continued for about a year until one day a girl named Arianna joined the Order. Although most of the details are unknown, the two eventually became friends. Arianna was a bright student, and strong with the Force (though not as strong as Arron). When around Arianna, Arron forgot his sullen mood and laughed. Odd feelings filled Arron when he was with Arianna. He didn't know what those feelings meant so he tried to put them in the back of his mind. Whenever he bumped into Arianna he felt warm under the skin and he began to blush. He didn't tell anyone about these feelings, not even Kerrin, because he didn't know if Jedi were allowed to feel that way.

Arron never forgot Seth, but he didn't wallow in misery either. Arron grew, and became strong with the Force. But his greatest achievement didn't occur until he was twelve years old…

**End of Act: I**

**Star Wars: The Dark Legacy will continue in Act: II**


	10. Crystal

_Love. It is love that conquers all. It is the power of love that tames the wild beast and calms the war-like. It is love that brings light to the dark places and exposes them for what they truly are. It is love that binds all things together so that they are in one accord. It is love that saves the lost and the damned. Yes, it is love that conquers all._

_Love protects and strengthens. It is this that I wish to give to you. My love…my heart…my soul…_

**Act: II**

**Crystal**

_Jedi Temple: Coruscant 2994 B.B.Y_

Arron Mors sat at his desk in almost complete darkness. He had worked long into the night on his project. He wasn't about to stop now that he was so close to completion. Just a little more polish and he would be done. Sweat poured down his face. He brushed his long braid of hair out of his eyes.

_This was a difficult procedure_, he thought, _one wrong move and…_

There! Now, for the next piece. He pulled from a drawer a small, rusty emitter. Arron stared at it. His mind drifted back to that night. The Man, the boy, Seth… no, he couldn't think of that now. He had work to do.

The small light above him cast long shadows on the wall. A slight tingle appeared in the back of Arron's neck.

"Not now."

The prickling stopped. A sigh of relief escaped Arron's lips. He continued his work.

_Almost finished_, he thought. _Now for the tricky part._

All of the pieces and parts lay scattered across the table. Arron closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. The pieces levitated above the table's surface. Slowly and carefully he moved the pieces. Like a puzzle, he fit them together. A twist here, a half-turn there. Just when Arron was about out of energy, it was done. He opened his eyes and smiled. After months of planning and scavenging, he had done it. He had completed the impossible.

"Master Kerrin is going to be proud of me."


	11. A New Mission

Act: II **Crystal**

Chapter: I **A new Mission**

_Jedi Temple: Coruscant 2994 B.B.Y_

Jedi Knight Kerrin was on his was to the Council Chambers. The Masters had called a meeting about a mission. The Masters wouldn't say what but Kerrin knew it was important.

"Master Kerrin! Master Kerrin!"

Kerrin turned. Arron Mors raced to keep up, shouting all the way.

"What is it Arron?"

Arron slowed to a stop. "I have to… show you something," he panted.

"Not right now, Arron. The Masters called me to a special meeting. I can't be late. Can you show me after the meeting?"

Arron nodded and Kerrin smiled. He turned and walked off to the Council chambers, leaving Arron to return to his quarters.

* * *

Kerrin stood in the Council room. Master Gann, Derik, and Dorm were all present along with the other members of the Jedi High Council. Master Dorm spoke.

"How much do you know of the history of the reformation of our Order?"

Kerrin thought for a moment, "That the Exiled Jedi gathered together the lost Jedi. Together those Jedi remade the Order."

"Excellent memory, you have." Derik complemented, "But of the Exile herself, little is known."

Master Gann spoke. "Do you know of when the Exile traveled to Dantooine?"

Kerrin spoke, "She saved Koonda from a mercenary attack."

"And the Enclave?"

"The Enclave is where both the Exile and Revan were taught."

Silence ensued; then Master Dorm spoke. "Do you know why the Enclave was built on Dantooine?"

Kerrin thought about the question. Although he had studied the Jedi Order's history, he had never thought of that. "No Master."

Master Derik rasped. "Strong in the Force, Dantooine is. But not the only reason."

Master Gann continued. "Dantooine was discovered to have a large supply of lightsaber crystals. The Enclave was built to monitor and see that those crystals didn't fall into the wrong hands. In the hands of the Sith, who knows what might happen."

Kerrin understood. He had come across many lightsaber crystals. If Dantooine was rich with them then he could understand why the order wanted to protect them. But…

"What's wrong?"

Derik sighed. "Uncovered a mine shaft, mercenaries have. On the planet, mining has begun."

Dorm continued. "These mercenaries have begun to illegally smuggle the crystals off the planet. If they should fall into the wrong hands…"

Kerrin understood. "You want me to go to Dantooine to stop the mercenaries."

Derik nodded. "Alone, you will not go. A partner you will have."

Kerrin nodded. He knew he was going to have a partner.

Gann continued. "Jedi Knight Tison will go with you. She just came back from Ithor."

Kerrin nodded. He knew Tison. He had done missions with her in the past. Her padawan, Arianna, was Arron's own age, and they got along pretty well.

Dorm continued. "A transport for Dantooine is leaving tomorrow morning. Jedi Tison will meet you there."

"Yes Masters."

"May the Force be with you," said Derik.

* * *

Kerrin walked from the Council Chambers, his thoughts on the upcoming mission. _This requires a lot of planning, _he thought. _I need to speak with Tison in order to…_

"Master Kerrin! Master Kerrin!"

A small sigh escaped Kerrin. He turned to find his padawan racing towards him. Arron screeched to a halt and caught his breath. Kerrin kneeled to Arron's level.

"Master Kerrin," Arron panted, "You said I could show you after the meeting."

Kerrin smiled. "Yes I did. What did you want to show me?"

Beaming, Arron pulled something from his robes and handed it to Kerrin. Kerrin's jaw dropped. It was a lightsaber.

Kerrin leapt to his feet and grabbed Arron's hand, still clutching the lightsaber. Half-pulling, half-dragging, he led Arron back to his quarters. When they got there he closed and locked the door. Kerrin turned to face Arron.

"Where did you get this?" Kerrin demanded, brandishing the lightsaber.

A twinge of fear and uncertainty crept into Arron's voice. "I built it."

You could have knocked Kerrin over with a feather. "Where did you get the parts?"

Arron was noticeably uncertain. "I bought them."

"You bought them!" Kerrin gasped.

Arron nodded.

Kerrin was in shock. "Where did you get the money!?"

Arron looked down and shuffled his feet. "On our last mission to Nar Shadda, I found a data chip lying on the ground. I picked it up. When we got back I examined it to contain ten thousand credits."

"Ten thousand credits!" Kerrin gasped. He was more shocked than angry. "You found ten thousand credits just lying on the ground and you didn't tell someone!"

Arron didn't reply. Kerrin, frustrated, looked at the lightsaber in his hand. He had to admit it was well built. All the pieces to it were polished. He ignited it. It gave off a deep blue glow. It reminded Kerrin of when he first saw Arron as a baby. The boy's blue eyes. He still had those eyes. Kerrin's frustration ebbed away. He deactivated the lightsaber, and knelt down in front of Arron. He handed back the lightsaber.

"It's very well built," Kerrin said. "You should feel proud."

Arron smiled, pleased that he had received praise from the person he looked up to the most.

Kerrin ruffled Arron's brownish hair. "We have another mission."

Arron's smile grew wider. He always liked missions. "Where are we going Master?"

"Dantooine, we have some business there."

"Who's your partner?"

Kerrin almost laughed. Arron never missed a thing. "Jedi Tison will come with us."

Arron's smile grew even wider. "Good! I haven't seen Arianna in months!"

Kerrin nodded. "Come on, we need to pack. We leave tomorrow."


	12. Arianna

Act: II **Crystal**

Chapter: II **Arianna**

_Coruscant 2994 B.B.Y_

Arron ran to keep up with Kerrin. Ahead was the transport bound for Dantooine. Arron knew Jedi Tison and Arianna were waiting for them. He was excited. He hadn't seen Arianna in months, far too long to see someone's best friend in the entire galaxy. They rounded the corner and there they were, Tison and Arianna. Jedi Tison wore black robes to match her hair. She stood roughly the same height as Kerrin and on her belt were clipped two lightsabers; one long, one short. Arianna stood beside her. She wore plain padawan robes and her hair was brown, darker than Arron's. Her eyes were green and she stood a little shorter than Arron. Arron's heart leapt when she saw her. Shocked by this sudden surge of emotion, Arron quickly started a calming technique to suppress himself. Kerrin spoke to Tison.

"It's been a long time."

"Too long," Tison replied. The two exchanged a quick embrace. Arron on the other hand simply smiled and said "Hello," to Arianna.

"Good to see you too, Arron," said Arianna.

Arron found himself blushing and he didn't know why. He quickly calmed himself. Together, the four entered the nearby transport.

* * *

Kerrin sat with Tison, discussing the upcoming mission.

"What do you know of the caves of Dantooine?" asked Kerrin

Tison thought for a moment, "The caves stretch for miles underground. They branch and crisscross to form a natural labyrinth. Some of the caves and tunnels, however, are not naturally formed. Instead some were dug by kinrath during the time of the Exile."

"Do you think there will be kinrath still living in the caves?"

"That I do not know," answered Tison.

Kerrin decided to chance the subject. "It's good to work with you again. Arron missed Arianna while you were in the mid rim.

Tison smiled, "Its good to be back. Ithor is a beautiful place, but it's not like Coruscant."

"Coruscant does have its own 'distinct' smell," joked Kerrin.

Tison laughed.

* * *

Arron and Arianna were sparring in one of the cargo holds. Arron had put away his lightsaber and had equipped a green training saber instead. Arianna had only her training saber.

Arron lunged, Arianna blocked. He spun and slashed, she countered. It was more like a meditation than a spar. The careful timing, the placement of the feet, all corresponding to the move the partner made. To the untrained eye it looked like they might kill each other, but to the Jedi, it looked more like a dance. Arron stepped back and deactivated his saber. Arianna did the same. They sat on a nearby bench to rest.

"You're good," panted Arron, "I haven't faced someone as good as you in a long time."

"I've been practicing with Master Tison. She has helped my skills with a lightsaber a great deal."

The two sat in silence, unable to think of what to say. At last Arianna spoke.

"I can't believe you built an actual lightsaber."

Arron beamed. He picked up his lightsaber which was lying next to him. "It took me awhile, but I was able to do it… the youngest person the history of the Jedi Order to build a lightsaber!"

Arianna smiled, "That's quite an achievement. You'll probably make Jedi by next month at this rate."

They laughed. Arron found that his hand was on Arianna's. He quickly withdrew it.

"It's getting late," Arron said, trying to recover. "We should get some sleep if we're arriving at Dantooine tomorrow.

Arianna nodded and they both headed off to their rooms.


	13. A Race in the Dark

Act: II **Crystal**

Chapter: III **A race in the Dark**

_Location: Unknown, Time Index: Unknown_

Arron ran. From what, he didn't know. He just knew that he had to run. And if he stopped he would die. It was dark. As Arron ran a voice echoed around him.

_…Let me out….You can't keep me here…_

The voice was cold, and cruel, with a faint hiss. He heard that voice before. On the night Seth died. From that boy…

Arron ran, trying to escape the voice that was haunting him.

_…Let me out…_

The voice was in front of him now. He turned and raced in the opposite direction. The voice seemed to follow, relentless, unyielding.

_…You can't keep me here forever Arron…_

Arron raced on. A stitch in his side formed. Twinges of pain seared through his chest, but he ignored it. Soon the pain became too powerful to resist and he stopped to rest. To his right a light appeared, shining on the ground. Arron couldn't see where the light was coming from but he noticed a figure stood in the spotlight. Arron edged closer. The figure raised its head and faced Arron. Its face was burned and bloody. Some parts of its skin were missing revealing the raw flesh underneath. Its head was bald and burned raw. It wore ragged cloths and its hands were missing. It spoke.

"Why Arron, why did you let me fall?"

Arron started to shake. "I didn't mean to, Seth. I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough, Arron. You let me fall. You killed me."

Seth's voice wasn't like the voice that was chasing him. It was calm and full of hate.

Tears ran down Arron's cheek. "I'm sorry, Seth. I'm sorry."

Seth continued, "You killed me. Now I will kill you."

Petrified with horror, Arron ran. Away from Seth, away from the voice, away from everything.

_…Let me out, Arron…_

"Go Away!" Arron shouted over his shoulder at the voice.

_…You can't run forever…_

"NO!"

Arron awoke with a jolt. Sweat poured down his face and his cloths were drenched with cold sweat. His heart raced.

Kerrin burst into the room. He raced to Arron's bedside.

"What's wrong?"

Arron grabbed Kerrin and held him in a tight embrace.

"Is it another nightmare?"

Arron nodded, unable to speak. Tears ran down his face.

For a long while the two sat in silence. Arron was the first to speak.

"Master, I'm afraid."

Kerrin held Arron at arm's length. "Everyone feels fear Arron. You, me..."

"Even Master Derik?" Arron sniffed.

"Even Master Derik. Everyone feels fear, that's just part of living. You just can't let your fear control you. For if it does, your fear will grow into anger. Then your anger will turn into hatred, and your hatred will bring you eternal suffering."

Arron wiped away his tears. "But how can I stop my fear from controlling me?"

"By having courage Arron."

"But how can I have courage if I'm so afraid?" sniffed Arron.

Kerrin smiled. "Courage isn't having no fear. Courage is doing what's right in spite of that fear. And I know you to always do what's right."

Arron smiled. "Thank you Master."

The two embraced. Then Kerrin spoke. "You need to get some sleep."

"Ok, Master"

Kerrin rose and left the room. Arron rolled over and soon fell back asleep.


	14. The Caves of Dantooine

Act: II **Crystal**

Chapter: IV **The Caves of Dantooine**

_Year Index: 2994 B.B.Y_

The rest of the trip to Dantooine was uneventful for Arron. The nightmares had stopped for the time being but that voice still rang in the back of Arron's head.

_…Let me out…_

Arron spent his time in meditation to rid his mind of the voice. Occasionally he would spar with Arianna or Master Kerrin, but for the most part Arron kept to himself. Kerrin on the other hand spent most of the journey with Jedi Tison, preparing for the mission that was at hand; The two spent hours in meditation and discussion continually planning for the worst that could happen.

"Dantooine is still a dangerous place," said Kerrin to Tison. "Kath Hounds still roam the plains and Kinrath still live in the caves outside Koonda. Finding mercenaries will be difficult enough without having to deal with the Kinrath as well."

Soon enough, the transport landed in Dantooine. Arron disembarked with his group and stared at the site before him. A large community of buildings scraped the horizon. People hurried around the streets, darting in and out of shops. Swoop bikes zoomed through the alleys; merchants shouted prices from their venders. Arron enjoyed the atmosphere.

The group strolled through the streets following Kerrin. Arron noticed that they were heading toward the largest building in sight. Arron decided that it must be the Koonda, the capitol of the colony.

The group entered Koonda. They were in a small reception hall with a receptionist at the far wall. Kerrin spoke to the receptionist for a minute, then beckoned Arron to follow him through a door to the right of the counter. The group followed. The four walked through a series of hallways until Kerrin led them through another door that opened into what looked like a weapons shop. A Rodian stood behind the counter polishing a deadly looking Vibrosword. The Rodian dropped his cloth and began to speak in his native tongue. Arron fortunately understood Rodian.

_"Welcome! Welcome! How may I help you?"_

"I need information," replied Kerrin. "I heard that you were the person to see to get some."

_"That depends,"_ replied the Rodian. _"What do you want to know and how much money do you have." _

"Money is no object."

The Rodian made a face that looked like a smile. _"Then, what do you want to know?"_

Kerrin approached the counter. From inside his robes he produced a data pad. He handed it to the Rodian. The Rodian took one look at the pad and his eyes widened.

_"You want to find the Kinrath! You must be joking. The Kinrath are dangerous. They cause over one-hundred deaths every year. Not creature you should look for." _He nodded at Arron and Arianna, _"Especially if you're bringing children."_

Arron at the moment was examining what looked like a Mandolorian Assault Carbine. "I think I can look after myself," he said to the Rodian, still looking at the carbine.

Kerrin threw Arron a look then, he turned back to the Rodian. "Do you have the information I require or, will I have to seek out someone else?"

_"No, no. I have the information you require. It is just that I have never known someone to go on a suicide attempt before."_

"I believe we can look after ourselves."

_"All the same, if you require some certain… items, I will be most happy to oblige you."_

The rest of the conversation was spent with Kerrin and the Rodian discussing payment. Arron, on the other hand, decided to explore the shop. He noticed a large assortment of vibroblades and blaster rifles. On one wall he spotted what looked like a ritual knife with green blood stains still etched onto the blade. As he explored the shelves, he came upon a glass case, enclosing a number of crystals, some of which Arron knew by memory: Rubat, Bondar, Jenraux. Some, he noticed, were quite rare, such as a Solari, Pontite, and even what looked like a Qixoni. But what caught his eye was a single crystal on a pedestal. It was black, as black as night. Arron starred into the crystal and seemed to 'loose himself' in it. Then the voice came.

_…Let me out…_

Arron tore himself away from the crystal and returned to Kerrin at the counter.

"I also need two swoops," he said to the Rodian.

_"Swoops are pricey."_

"Again, money is no object."

More transactions took place, but soon enough Arron was standing with Kerrin, Tison, and Arianna next to two run-down swoops. They climbed on and rocketed out of Koonda and off into the wilderness. About two hours later Kerrin slowed his swoop along a cliff face. He parked the swoop and examined the cliff face itself. About forty meters away he found an opening into what looked like a cave. Kerrin pulled Arron aside.

"I want you to stay here," he told Arron.

"But Master," Arron began, "I…"

"I can't risk you getting injured," interrupted Kerrin, "Please stay here and watch for me. Look for anything out of the ordinary and tell me when I get back."

Arron nodded and Kerrin and Tison entered the cave, leaving both him and Arianna behind.

The hours crept by, the sun began to set and still no sign of either Kerrin of Tison. Arron began to worry. "You don't think they're hurt?" he asked Arianna.

"I don't know," replied Arianna simply.

"Well if they're not back soon I'll…" Before he could finish he felt a twinge in the Force. Something was wrong, very wrong. And it was coming from the cave. He turned to Arianna to see a look that reflected how he felt.

"I feel it, too," said Arianna.

"We need to find them."

Arianna couldn't disagree, so the two headed of into the mouth of the cave, searching for their Masters.


End file.
